Conventionally, pacifiers are prone to collecting dirt and other unsanitary bacteria. Young infants and/or parents have the tendency to inadvertently drop the infant's pacifier on the floor or other unsanitary surface. In a conventional nipple-type pacifier, the nursing end of the nipple is directly exposed externally and will make direct contact with the unclean surface. Unfortunately, a frail still unvaccinated infant may be subjected to various contagious pathogens and the resultant diseases thereof.